Hull City A.F.C.
'''Hull City A.F.C. '''is a football team, widely regarded as one of the FPHest ones in the world. Based in ye olde English town of Kingston upon Hull, the team was established in 1904. Their distinctive orange-black jerseys probably contributed to their nickname, the tigers. Let's not mention the city they are actually from because it is the second-worst place in britain, tailing only Great Yarmouth which is literally the gate of hell Brief history Okay anyway for one hundred years Hull City kept faffing about in the mid tiers of proffessional English football. It totally reached the semis of FA cup sometime in 1930s. Then it bounced between the second and the third division in the 50s. They hold the distinction of being the first team in the world eliminated out of a cup via penalties, in 1970. A hobo reported seeing them in the fourth division sometime in the 80s. In early 90s, Hull introduced the worst kits ever seen in football. Let's now take a minute to fondly regard them. Okay let's take another minute. Anyway the 21st century caught Hull at its lowest point, barely alive in the 4th tier, facing relegation and losing against teams like Pumpkin-Upon-Fartriver Farmers and Sheepfuck United. AND THIS IS WHEN HULL DECIDED TO MAN THE FUCK UP AND GO FOR GLORY. WITH A SUDDEN BURST OF DELIGHTFUL TIGERNESS, THEY TOPPED TIER 4 IN 2004 AND WERE PROMOTED TO TIER 3. WHICH THEY TOPPED THE FOLLOWING YEAR, ADVANCING TO TIER 2. IN 2007 THEY WERE FIGHTING TO SURVIVE IN TIER 2, BUT THEN DECIDED THEY ARE AWESOMER THAN THAT. IN 2008 THEY FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE AND SECURED 3RD PLACE IN TIER 2, WHICH MEANT THEY WOULD FACE SOME OTHER IRRELEVANT TEAMS IN A PLAY-OFF FOR THE FUCKING PREMIERSHIP In may of 2008, they won the play-off thanks to a Hull local named Dean Windass. HERO WINDASS Their ascent from Tier 4 to Premiership lasted 5 seasons and everyone was like holy shit. IT WAS NOT THE END, HOWEVER. HAVING ADVANCED TO THE PREMIERSHIP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE CLUB'S 104 YEAR HISTORY THEY PROCEEDED TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE TOO. AFTER 9 DAYS THEY TOPPED THE FUCKING TABLE Unfortunately, other Premiership teams were cheating with their Arab gold and Jewish influences and Fergietimes, so in the end Hull had to fight tooth and nail to avoid relegation; they did it by one point and hoped that the 2009-10 season would end happily as well. Alas, to the disgust of the whole civilised world those bastards kept conspiring against poor Hull. They were relegated the next season and it sucked. But the prophecy is that THEY WILL RETURN and WHEN THEY DO they will KICK SO MUCH ASS. The prophecy comes true The prophecy CAME TRUE on the fourth of May 2013, largely thanks to Bro Team Leeds Was this entire article pretty much copied from the Hull City thread because you were too lazy to write anything new No Category:Football Category:Things that FM cares about Category:Heroes